One More Chance
by yanniedoodles
Summary: Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2.  Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0
1. Sarah's Return

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

**Chapter 1**

It has been three years since Sarah left Burbank. Nothing much changed. The only ones noticeable is the old Orange Orange has now become Café La Amore. She parked her car at her usual spot three years ago. She wonders if that spot has always been empty on her three years of her absence.

She nervously walked at Buy More. She was wandering around looking for the man she has only cared for. The only man who holds her heart. Chuck.

She came back hoping that Chuck would gladly accept her back, especially now that she had quit the agency. They can finally be together.

As she approach the Nerd Herd station, she saw a familiar looking man sitting on the chair. She just can't see his face because his head is facing down. He was busy fixing something. He had a clean cut hair, and his built is medium built body. He looks really handsome even if she hasn't seen his face. She rang the bell as to ask the man where her Chuck might be and as the man lifted his head, her jaw dropped. Chuck?

There she was, Sarah Walker. He was really surprised to see her again. He thought she would never come back again. _Why is she here?_ He thought. She was supposed to be gone in his life. It has been really hard for him since the day she left. And now that he has finally moved on, she's back.

It has been a minute now since the two eyes have met. Nobody has said any word yet. Both are still speechless. Chuck seeing Sarah again after she had left and broken his heart. And Sarah seeing how Chuck has changed after three years.

"Hi Chuck." Sarah finally broke the silence. "How have you been?"

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing here? I am not the Intersect anymore. You've got nothing to do with me anymore so please go now. " Chuck said in rage, but he was not shouting. He does not want to make a scene.

After telling those to Sarah, he turned his back and walked away. He left Sarah staring at his back. Seeing Sarah just makes him mad. He has been reminded how badly he hurt when she left. It was like his heart is broken into pieces again. But seeing her also makes him want to touch her again. He wanted to hug her_. Shit! Why did have to come back?_

Her heart suddenly felt pain with what Chuck had said. She expected rejection. But she didn't expect it would hurt that bad. She knew she deserved those words. She left him without saying a word. She was confused back then. She doesn't know what she really wanted. Her super spy job or Chuck?

She had to choose only one. It took her few months to realize that her choice was wrong. But she can't go back. She had to finish her mission or else she'll die. It took her two years to finish the mission. And it took her a year to convince the agency to let her go. By the time she had finally been free, she immediately flew to Los Angeles to see Chuck. Now she's here, she needs to win him back whatever it takes.

She followed Chuck in the cage. She saw him sitting behind the desk. He was staring at nothing. She walked towards him. He was still staring at nothing..

"Chuck…" She paused with a deep sigh. "I know I hurt you. But I was confused then. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you everything, so please hear me out.." Sarah said while holding back her tears.

"It's too late Sarah." Chuck blurted out before Sarah was able to talk again. "Whatever you tell me would not matter anymore…"

He paused for a while and finally these words came out: "I'm married."

_**To be continued..**_


	2. He's Married

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

**Chapter 2**

"I'm married.."

Those words made Sarah's knees felt weak. She can't believe it. Chuck._ Her_ Chuck is married? This cannot be happening. This is just a joke.

"You, married? No way.." Sarah said laughing.. This is just a joke. She repeated herself. But Chuck didn't react, he had a straight face. No, this can't be right. He loves her. How can this be? She continued laughing but tears started falling on her cheeks. This isn't true. She kept convincing herself.

"Stop laughing Sarah. I'm serious. I have a family now." Chuck ordered Sarah.

Sarah stopped laughing but the tears continued falling. She still can't believe it. "How..Why?" Those were the only words she managed to say.

"Okay, so you leave me without saying goodbye and come back after three years, and now you're asking me how and why I am married?" Chuck cannot fight the anger and hurt inside him. She hurt him so bad. "For heaven's sake! Sarah! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"But I thought…" Sarah tried talking but Chuck interrupted.

"You thought what? That I'm still crazy for you? What the hell Sarah Walker? I loved you ever since I met you, but you just keep on breaking my heart. I should have woken up years ago, that everything about us is fake! I should have accepted back then that you can never love me!"

"Chuck…"

"No. Please stop. I don't want to hear from you anymore. You won't fool me anymore!"

Chuck walked away again. Leaving Sarah again. But this time she's on her knees, crying. She felt really weak after what Chuck has told her. How can he say those things to her? He doesn't know what really happened. He can't stop loving her. How can he? Sarah wanted to follow Chuck, but she can't. She was too weak. She was helpless.

* * *

He needed to go far away. _Why is she back?_ He keeps asking himself. He drove his herder as far away as possible. He didn't care where. He just needed to be far from Sarah. _W__hy does she always make him weak? Why can't he stop loving her?_

Three hours later, Chuck went home. He saw Ellie coming his way. He sat near the fountain before she got to say something. She looked at him and squatted in front of him.

"Chuck, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" Ellie asked.

Ellie noticed his brother's not acting like himself at the moment he entered the Eco Park. Well, he's not really acting like himself after Sarah left. But he's been better. Especially when he met Serena.

"Sarah's back." Chuck responded. His eyes started to look glassy. "Why now?" Chuck asked and just like a little boy tears started flowing in his eyes.

Ellie hugged his younger brother. She tried comforting him. "I know. I know. It's okay. Everything will be just fine. You're happily married now. She can't hurt you again."

"Thank you, sis.." Chuck stood up and wiped his tears. His sister's right. She can't hurt him anymore,_ can she? No. Not anymore_. He's stronger now. They hugged before they went inside their respective apartments.

Chuck entered their apartment and saw his one-year old son, Chase, crawling on the floor. He lifted him up and started baby talking with his son. He felt better seeing his one year old son. He shouldn't worry about Sarah. He's happy with his family now. He has a cute little Chase and a loving wife. Speaking of, where is Serena?

* * *

Sarah's right. Chuck still lives at Eco Park. She wonders if he still lives with his sister now that he's married. Is he really married? She still could not believe it. She looked at the mailbox and checked if Chuck still lives at the same house. She wanted to know if he's telling the truth. She wants him back but if he's telling the truth, she's ready to walk away.

She found Chuck's apartment number and she decided to just enter at the Morgan's Door. She knows what she's doing is wrong. It is against the law to enter other people's house without permission. But she's just new to this. She just retired from being a spy. So here she is breaking the law, just to know the truth.

To much of her surprise, she saw a woman lying on the floor. She was unconscious. As a concerned citizen, she immediately checked her pulse. The woman still has a pulse but it's weak. She needs to get her to a hospital to make sure she's okay. She was about to call 911, when a man entered the room. She froze when she recognized him.

"Hon…SARAH? What the hell did you do to my wife?" He asked violently.

_**To be Continued..**_


	3. The Truth Hurts

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

**Chapter 3**

A lot has happened in an hour. Serena was rushed to the nearest hospital. Chuck and Devon came with her. Ellie, Chase and Mary, Ellie and Devon's 2-year old daughter, stayed at home. Sarah insisted to come to the hospital, but Ellie had convinced her to stay at the Bartowski's home with her to watch the kids.

"I didn't do anything. When I saw her she was already unconscious. I swear." Sarah said trying to convince Ellie that she's innocent. They were sitting at the couch drinking coffee as they wait for a call from the hospital.

"Shhh. I know. Chuck knows that too. He was just shocked. What are you doing there anyway?" Ellie asked trying to calm down Sarah.

"I was just supposed to say goodbye to Chuck.. I tried talking to him early this afternoon, but it did not turn well, so I decided to stop by his house and give him a goodbye letter.. but then I found her.."

She lied. But she can't do this anymore. She believes him now, and she does not want to ruin his life. He's happy now. He has a family. The things she was not able to give three years back. He doesn't need her now. She's ready to walk away.

But how can she walk away to the only person who she cares for? She gave up everything for him. But now she has nothing because she had lost her everything. She lost _her_ Chuck.

Sarah can't take the pain she is feeling anymore. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want Ellie to see. She doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. It will only make things worse. So she stood up and was about to leave when Ellie held her and pull her down.

"Sit, let's talk. I want to ask you something." Ellie said.

Ellie has always liked Sarah. She thought of her like her sister. She has always known that Chuck and Sarah are meant for each other. But then Sarah left after her wedding with Devon. She was mad at her for leaving her little brother. She thought she can never forgive her. But right now, she can't help it to feel glad that she's back.

"Do you still love my brother?" Ellie asked.

Sarah wanted to break down and cry with Ellie's question. But she was also shocked. Is she at her side? But why? She broke her only brother's heart. And besides he is happily married now. Is he?

"I think it does not matter now. He's happily married." Sarah avoided on answering and looked away, still trying to fight the tears.

"You didn't answer my question Sarah. Do you still love my brother?" Ellie asked again.

* * *

An hour has already passed; Chuck is walking back and forth outside the Emergency Room. The nurses and doctors who are coming out of the ER don't have anything to say about his wife. He is starting to lose patience. Not just because his wife's life might be in danger, but also because he can't stop thinking of Sarah. He can't believe this is happening.

_What is she doing in his apartment? How long has she been there? Why can't he stop thinking about her?_

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted when a man placed his hand on his shoulder. When turned to look who it is, he saw Devon.

"Relax Bro. Everything will be fine." Devon said trying to help settle his brother-in-law.

A few minutes later a doctor went out the ER and approached him.

"Mr. Bartowski?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I am Mr. Bartowski. How's my wife?"

"She's stable for now. But the cancer cells are spreading in her body faster than we previously diagnosed. I'm so sorry."

_**To be continued…**_


	4. The Flashbacks

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :)_

**Chapter 4**

Sarah's walking down the hospital hallway. She had told Ellie the truth. Well, half the truth. She couldn't tell her that she was a spy and Chuck was the Intersect. She would probably kill her and Chuck when she finds that out. She only told her that she left because she had to choose between her job and the love of her life. And by the time she realized that she picked the wrong choice, it was sort of too late and it took her three years to settle things out. Now she returns to Chuck only to find out that he's married. What confuse her right now is why Ellie's being pushy that she tells Chuck everything. Isn't he happily married?

As she approaches Room 304, she saw Chuck sitting by the bed. One of his hands was holding her hand while the other hand's brushing her hair. She remembers how he held her hand and brush her hair before. _He loves his wife. God how that hurts. _She thought. She's beginning to doubt why she was there.

_The cancer cells are spreading in her body faster than previously diagnosed. I'm so sorry._

Those words kept on repeating on Chuck's head. He felt grief, hurt and guilt. Grief and hurt because his best friend is dying. Guilt because she loves him more than he loves her. He remembers the first day when she met her…

_It has been four months since Sarah has left him. His heart is broken into million pieces. Why did she left him? He has always thought that they have this connection. He thought everything is real, especially with what almost happened in Barstow. But she still left him. Why? So she can be with Bryce? Bryce. Damn! He hates the guy even more. He ruined his beautiful life. A life with Sarah. _

_His thoughts were interrupted by a woman who approached the Nerd Herd Station. She was tall, blonde, and she has a deep blue eyes. Just like Sarah. She had shorter hair though. He misses that long hair of hers. She wanted him to fix her phone. The intelcell. Just like Sarah's phone when he first met her. Is this de ja vu or what? Is she a spy too?_

_Her name is Serna. She just moved from New York. She's works at the new café in front of Buy More. Just like Sarah. She laughed at his jokes. And she asked him to hang out at the café during break time. Just like what he did when Sarah was still there. He suddenly spaced out. Why is he comparing her to Sarah anyway? It's not like they are the same person. _

_During his break time, he usually spends it at the café across the street with Serena. Even though he tries not to mention Sarah, he can't stop comparing them. She's sort of like her. She's not a bad ass like Sarah though. But she understands him. She's always there like her. He wonders if this a new chance for real love like what he felt with Sarah. But can she ever replace the love of his life?_

_When the day came that he finally decided that he needs to forget Sarah Walker, he went to the café to ask Serena to move their relationship to the next level. But she was not there. He got himself worried that he started asking her co-workers where she lives. And couldn't it be any worse? She lives at the hotel next to Sarah's hotel. At least she didn't live at the same hotel as hers. _

_When he got at her room, he knocked, but when he found out it was open, he went inside. There he saw Serena lying on the floor unconscious. He immediately brought her to the hospital. And there he found out that she has stage 2 Leukemia. He felt his heart broke again, when he found out. Now his heart is broken into billion pieces. Why do the people he cared for keep on leaving him? Well, she's still here, but she'll be leaving him soon. _

_But the Chuck in him can't stop caring for her. He visited her every day. He brought her flowers, fruits, and iron rich food. And when she was released from the hospital they spent every day together. But this has to stop. He knows he has nothing to lose because he's already broken, but he is afraid to hurt her. He still loves Sarah, and he knows with Serena's condition right now she's vulnerable. But before he breaks up with her, he was shocked when she asked him._

"_Chuck, will you marry me?"_

"_I..I..can't. I don't want to hurt you. You know that I'm still in love with my ex. And I'm not sure if I can love you as much…" Chuck said hesitantly._

"_I know." Serena continued talking before Chuck tells something. "I love you Chuck, and I don't care if you're still in love with your ex. I just want to spend my dying days with you." As much as it pains her, she still wanted to be with Chuck even for just a short time. She knows that it would better that he does not love her that much because she's going to leave him anyway._

"_Hey, don't say that. We're not even sure if you're dying soon." Chuck tried joking. He doesn't want to hurt her, but how can he say no to a dying girl? _

_He agreed to marry Serena. When he told his sister, she was upset. But she accepted his decision after a while. They got married right away, and not long after he got her pregnant. He was worried that her condition might worsen if she continues her pregnancy, especially when she needed to stop taking chemotherapy. But she insisted to keep the baby, and it was like a miracle that her pregnancy went smoothly. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Chase, short for CHuck And SErna. _

_They became a family. Although he still thinks of Sarah from time to time. He always wondered what it is with Sarah that he can never forget her. Serena doesn't mind him thinking about his ex. He's been a good father and husband to Chase and her. He took care of them. Serena has been really understanding when it comes to his ex. She is his best friend besides Morgan. _

_A year has passed, and she stopped visiting her doctor since she always felt strong. And the last time they checked the doctor said the cancer cells have stopped affecting her organs and she'll be okay soon. Chuck managed to keep her strong. Chuck is her miracle. It's like Chuck is her medicine.. It was a shock to everyone, especially to Chuck, that the cancer cells are back and spreading really fast._

Tears started to flow in his eyes as he remembers those days. It hurts him that it could be his fault that his wife is dying. _How could this happen? He thought that she's gonna be better. But why is she sick again all of a sudden. He should have not allowed her to stop seeing the doctor. He should have…_ A knock on the door stopped his thoughts. When he turned to see who it is, he saw Sarah.

With all her might she knocked on the door. She could not take seeing the love of her life crying. A part of her wanted to hug him and kiss him. The other part of her wanted to be a friend. The friend whom he trusted back then. She decided to be the latter. She walks towards the hospital bed..

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's stable for now. What do you want Sarah?" Chuck answered coldly.

She looked at him, held his hand and said.. "Chuck.. Talk to me.."

Just like the old times..

**_To be continued.._**


	5. Just Friends?

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :) And sorry it took me long to write this Chapter. I sort of lost the momentum for a while there. Hopefully this chapter won't be suckish. _

**Chapter 5**

He did most of the talking. She was there to listen to every word that he says. She made sure that she'd make him feel better. So there she was, trying to tell him that everything will be alright; that he, Serena and Chase will be a happy family again soon. As much as it kills her telling him that he would be happy again with someone else; it would pain her more to see him crushed.

He was surprised how smoothly their conversation went and he did not seem to notice how long they were talking. _Just like the old times._ He thought. It's funny how he forgot the anger he was feeling towards Sarah. Right now, everything seems to be alright. He felt safe. He felt comfort. He knew needed her. He needed a friend. _Just a friend?_

"Uhm, Sarah… Why did you return here in Burbank?" He asked hesitantly. He needed to know what her real motif is. He may have a guess, but he wanted to hear from her directly. He knew that he has responsibilities with his wife and his son, but he just wanted to know if three years ago was real.

For the first time after three years, he held her hand again. He missed this feeling. There's like a current that tingle his body whenever their hands touch. He knew she felt it too. He looked at her and saw her smile. He can't stop his lips from forming a soft smile too.

"I..I..actually quit the agency and… I wanted to check that you're safe."

_She quit the agency? For me? I knew it!_ He knew that she has felt the same way as him. The soft smile in his face started to become a grin.

"So, why did you quit the agency? And why do you want to check on me?" He asked teasingly.

She started to grin. She knew this is her chance to win him back. But as she glanced at the woman lying on the bed, guilt suddenly formed. She knew that she should start to back off. _He's married, you idiot! He's just confused. He's feeling down because his wife is sick. He just needed a friend._ She knew she needed to put up a wall between them. She doesn't want to complicate things further. _This is for the best. _Her smile started to vanish and she pulled her hand away from his.

"Because I'm starting to get tired of my job, it's starting to get boring." She lied. Before he could interfere, she continued talking. "I wanted to see you because I wanted to ask forgiveness to an old friend." She lied.

_She's bored with her kick ass job? And he's just an old friend? She's lying. Why can't she just admit that she loves me?_

But before he could say anything, he heard the other woman moan. He immediately turned his face to the bed and he look at his wife. She started to open eyes and she looked startled.

"Chuck…" Serena whispered.

"Yes honey? I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why are we here? Where's Chase?" She started to look around the room and she saw an unfamiliar blonde woman, who is sat next to Chuck. "Who is she?"

"You passed out on the floor last night. Chase is at home with Ellie… And she's uhm.. Sarah…uhmm.." He haven't really told Serena the name of his ex. He usually calls her _ex, the woman who broke his heart, and he thinks he might have called her a bitch and a flirt too. _He threw all his memories of Sarah a month after she left so he could forget her. He wasn't sure if he'll tell her that Sarah's his famous ex. He doesn't want to lie, but he wasn't sure how she'll react when she finds out who she really is. He doesn't want her to get hurt.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, Chuck's old friend. I was in town for vacation and I heard what happened, so I immediately went here because I thought he might need a friend." She introduced and explained herself.

"Oh, hi Sarah, I'm Serena. And thank you for your concern to my husband." Serena introduced herself then she glanced and smiled at her husband afterwards.

_My husband._ Those words stung Sarah's heart. She needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Uh, I think I'll leave you two alone now. Nice meeting you Serena. Bye Chuck." Sarah said.

Before she could turn around, she heard Serena speak. "Sarah…wait! Can I ask you a favor?" she tried to sit up but she was too weak. Sarah nodded but immediately looked away. She was unsure of what Serena would ask. In the edge of her eyes, she saw Chuck looked uneasy too.

"Uh, Sarah, this may be too much, but can you come and visit us often?"

Both Chuck and Sarah were stunned in confusion by her request.

"I..I don't know. I -" Before she can continue, Serena interrupted her.

"Please? Well, you said you're on vacation. Why won't you stay with us? I wanted to get to know you more. And since I think my body is in a not so great condition, Chuck might need some help in taking care of me and my son. I know there's Ellie, but she has Devon and Mary to worry. And I don't think Morgan can handle some responsibilities? So pretty please?"

Sarah nodded. Serena thanked her then they said their goodbyes. As she walks away from Serena and Chuck she realized what had just happened.. _Oh Shit! What have I gotten myself into? _She thought to herself.

"What is that all about?" Chuck asked Serena.

"What? I meant what I said earlier. I just want to get to know her better."

"Why?"

"She's a friend of yours and I think she's nice. Can't I be friends with your friends without you asking any questions?"

Chuck smiled at his wife and kissed her hand. He doesn't want to stress his wife anymore, but he knows her too well. She has something else in mind, he just can't figure what.

**_To be continued..._**


	6. A Friendly Conversation

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :)_

**Chapter 6**

It is two o'clock in the morning. She can't sleep. She can't help thinking what mess she had gotten herself into. _She's a trained spy. She was taught to live a lie. How hard could this be? She tried convincing herself that she's trained to keep her emotions._ But every time she remembered his dark brown eyes, his sheepish smile… She felt weak. Everything about Chuck Bartowski makes her weak. _Damn it! You can do this… for him…_

She was in the middle of her contemplation when she felt her phone vibrated. Speaking of… It was Chuck… She tried getting her composure before answering the call…

"_Hey..Did I wake you up?" the voice from the other line said._

"No… I'm still awake. What's up?"

"_I need to talk to you about, Serena's request. Can I come over your place so we can talk about it?" _

"Sure, I stay at the same hotel, same room."

"_Okay, I'll see you then."_

Not long after she heard a knock on her door. It was Chuck and he brought some bread sticks and coffee with him.

"Thought you would want something to eat while we hangout. We have a lot of things to catch up." He said with a smile.

_Hangout. _She can't help herself but grin. She surely had missed Chuck Bartowski. And here he was in front of her, preparing the bread sticks and coffee that he brought, so that they could have something to eat while they hangout. She must be the happiest person in the world right now.

They spent the whole dawn talking, sharing jokes, teasing each other, etc. Just like the old times. Just like when they have to talk after Chuck messing up a mission. Just like when they were cover-dating. Just like when they were both in love and trying to hide their feelings to each other.

"Sarah.." Chuck paused. She knew he had something important to say, so she looked into his eyes and gave him a soft smile, permitting him to continue. "I know that my wife asked you to visit us. But, if it's against your will, it's okay if you won't do it.."

Sarah took a deep breath and smiled. She knows she has to do this. It's the least she could do for breaking his heart. It's a small favor compared to the favor the favor Serena has done to make the love of her life happy. She should do this, even if it means seeing Chuck with another woman; even if it means breaking her heart.

"Chuck, it's okay. I'm still not sure what to do after spy life anyway. Baby sitting a one-year old boy, care giving a sick woman and looking out for a nerd won't be that bad while I try to figure things out." _I hope…_

"Oh okay.. So I guess, we can say that we have a new mission? What do you think should our cover be?" He said smirking.

"Oh, I think, we should continue what we have introduced to Serena..so Friends?" She said slyly.

"Hmm… Friends huh? Yeah, that could work. I supposed I could fake being friends with someone like you.." He said playfully, giving her a wide grin on her face.

"And I don't find you completely repulsive, so yeah, friends." She played along.

"Yeah, friends…"

They shook their hands, just like two people who just met. But as their hands touched, their eyes locked to each other and neither of them wanted to break free. It took them around fifteen seconds to realize that they just agreed they're just friends, so they released each other's hands. And it took another fifteen seconds to finally break the silence and release the electricity at each other's eyes.

"So, since we have already established our cover, maybe we should plan on how to accomplish our mission now." Chuck's both eyebrows raised and grinned.

"Okay, so what do you suggest Agent Carmichael?" Sarah laughed a little.

"Hmm..Here's what I think we should do, Agent Walker."

And they went on talking and laughing until the sun has risen up…

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**P.S. I got the fake being friends conversation from the episode Chuck vs Angel de la muerte. I just thought it would be nice to put it there. :)_


	7. Too Good To Be True

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :)_

**Chapter 7**

It has been three weeks since Serena had asked Sarah the favor, and Sarah compelled. Everything actually went smoothly. Every morning Sarah would go look for a job, while Chuck drops Chase at the day care center then he goes to work. He drops by the hospital and visits his wife before actually going to work. During lunch time, Sarah picks up Chase from the day care center and brings Chuck lunch. Afterwards Sarah would bring Chase with her at the hospital to visit Serena.

Serena and Sarah actually got along well. They liked each other. It was awkward at first, especially to Sarah, knowing that she's spending time with her ex's wife. She should be mad at her because Serena stole the man she loves; however Serena's too nice and too cool to hate. They talk about a lot of things, like about life in general, about Chuck, about Buy More, about Ellie; they even talk about fashion and books. They share the common interests. No wonder Chuck's smitten to both women. It was weird, but Sarah thinks she found a sister in Serena's persona.

Since Sarah's in charge in taking care of Serena's boys, Serena would usually give her tips on them, especially with Chase. Sarah being new to taking care of a child obediently follows Serena's tips and instructions. They have been really helpful to her, even though Chase is such a nice kid. He doesn't cry that much and he is really smart for a one-year old; although he's starting to be a little adventurous and he likes exploring things. He was like Chuck. He has his brown eyes, his curly hair; he even got his trusting personality. Sarah is starting to love the kid as much as she loves Chuck… And it is starting to scare her.

Before Chuck goes to the hospital and visits his wife, Sarah would make sure she and Chase would leave the hospital (although there are times that she leaves him with Ellie or Devon whenever Serena wants to spend more time with her son). She wasn't sure if she's ready to see Chuck with another woman, even though it is already clear to her that he is married and he loves his wife. For Sarah, seeing and knowing are two different things. So she usually tells Serena and/or Chuck that they should have some privacy together, since they rarely spend time together.

After the hospital, Sarah would usually bring home Chase and cook dinner for Chuck. She'd put the adorable little kid to sleep and wait for Chuck to go home. Although most of the time, when Chuck gets home, she had already fallen asleep, usually in the couch, but there are also times when she falls asleep at Chase's room. Chuck would cover her with a blanket, and stare at her for a while.

_God, she is pretty. _He would countlessly tell that to himself. Staring at her is his only way of expressing how he really feels towards her. _He loves his wife and his family, but he is still in love with Sarah Walker. Dammit! _After he's done staring, he gives her a peck at her temple and go to sleep at his room.

During weekends, the boys would visit Serena the whole day. They usually bring Serena out in the hospital garden, walk around. They would eat lunch at the hospital cafeteria together. Chuck would sometimes bring some cards or boardgames so that they would have something to do while Chase have his afternoon nap. Sometimes they would snuggle and rest at the couch.

Then they would spend the whole evening at Sarah's apartment. Chuck would bring dinner, the usuals : Sizzling shrimp or Vegetarian Pizza with no olives. They would watch some animated films. Chase loves the Disney film _Tangled_. He would always giggle when he hears Flynn Rider's voice. Sarah loves that movie too. She's like Rapunzel who was trap in some tower, in her case however, she was trap on the world of lies. She wonders when will her Flynn Rider would come and rescue him? As for Chuck, he is delighted to see Sarah and Chase enjoy the movie. When it comes to snooze time for the little boy, Chuck would bring him home..

It has been a long while since Chuck felt this sort of happiness. He was enjoying both of his worlds. Spending time with his family, and spending time with the woman he truly loves. He didn't want it to end. But it was just too good to be true...

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Disclamer : I really haven't watched Tangled. But I just like putting it in the story. It sorta made sense, I think. LOL. =) I don't own Chuck and Tangled. =)


	8. Good or Bad News?

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :)_

**Chapter 8**

Everything seems to go well for everyone, especially to Chuck and Sarah. They've been really good friends, even though almost everyone notice that it is not just friendly love they are feeling towards each other. They've been good in holding back these emotions to each other. However, sometimes things get more complicated.

It was 9 in the morning when Sarah decided to drop by at Chuck's since she has good news. She has been on a job search for weeks now, and finally, she found herself a perfect job – a business development associate of some big company in Burbank. She can use her marketing skills from her past cover jobs like Wienerlicious and Orange Orange. She was so excited that she went straight inside Chuck's apartment.

"Chuck! Chuck! I have good news for you!" She called excitedly.

"Oh! Hi Sarah! I didn't know you were dropping by." It was Serena. The excitement on Sarah's face turned to shock.

"Serena, what are you doing at home? Shouldn't you be in the hospital right now? Where's Chuck?" Sarah asked worriedly. Worried at her new friend's condition, and worried that things may have to change now that Serena's back at home.

"Hey, I'm fine. You don't have to worry. The doctors sent me home, they think I'm better. And Chuck went to work early." Serena smiled at her friend.

"Ohhh.. That's good news." Sarah tried to smile back but her mind started to have two conflicting sides: the selfish Sarah Walker, and the good friend Sarah Walker. The selfish Sarah wanted things to remain the same. Sarah, Chuck and Chase would spend time alone together, while Serena stays in the hospital. While the good friend Sarah should be happy since her newly found friend is physically better and Chuck wouldn't have to worry much about his wife. She was in the middle of her contemplation that she didn't notice that Serena's talking to her.

"Sarah? Hey Sarah? Are you with me?" Serena said while snapping her fingers in front of Sarah's face.

"Oh, sorry, I suddenly spaced out there. What were you saying?" Sarah responded as soon she went back to reality.

"I was asking you what was the good news you are going to tell Chuck?" Serena politely asked.

"Oh, yeah, I got myself a job at Phase Three Enterprise." _And I'm not sure right now if I am still going to take it._

"Wow! That's really good news! We should celebrate! I'll call Chuck to cut his shift early and pick up some groceries and I'll cook dinner." Serena said excitedly.

"No, no.. That's not necessary. You three should spend the night together. It's your first night out the hospital, and I don't want to interject to your family time…" Sarah said panicking to the possibility of seeing Chuck and Serena happy together.

"Yeah you're right…" Serena seems to agree.

"Yeah I am right.." Sarah said with a slight relief that Serena was okay with her excuse.

"SARAAAAH! What the hell is wrong with you? Of course it is necessary to celebrate! You've been taking care of my family for the past three weeks, and now you are telling me that you don't want to interject to family time?" Sarah was awed in surprise and became speechless. Serena continued talking. "You have been a good friend to me and to Chuck. A simple dinner wouldn't get us even for all the things you have done in this family."

"But…" It was all Sarah could say..

"No buts. You are a part of this family now. And I want you to spend dinner with the three of us tonight. Understood? I won't take no for an answer! You don't want me mad, alright?" Serena still looked kind for someone who's threatening.

"O-o-o—kay" Sarah faltered. _Darn! Why is it hard to say no to this woman?_ Sarah may be annoyed at the fact that she can't say no to her newly found friend, but she was also touched by her speech. She did not expect to find a true friend in the image of her true love's wife. She wasn't sure if that's good or bad.

"Good! Now, you go home and take some rest. I'll call Chuck. Dinner's at 8. Don't be late, but you may come earlier if you want to help." Serena smirked.

_Dinner with the Bartowski's. What could go wrong?_ Sarah thought to herself. But she knows what could go wrong… _Her emotions._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

I still have a hangover of last night's Chuck episode so I called the company Sarah's gonna work in "Phase Three". LOL. The episode was awesome! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading =)


	9. Hearts Continue to Break

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :)_

**Chapter 9**

It was around 7:30 pm when she parked somewhere in front of Eco Park. Sarah's wearing a royal blue simple short-sleeved top with three buttons, skinny jeans and white closed shoes. She let her hair flow its natural wave. She brought her famous chocolate soufflé. She was few steps away the Bartowski's apartment when she stopped. She wasn't sure if she should continue walking or she should just retreat. She breathes deeply trying to catch some air and decided to go back. She was about to turn around when the door opened.

"Oh… Sarah, you're here already. Please come in, Serena's in the kitchen with Ellie." It was Chuck. He smiled and moved sideways so she could enter.

As Sarah enters the apartment, Chuck could smell her perfume. She smelled sweet like a caramel. He also noticed how graceful she walked towards the door. Those beautiful blue eyes were sparkling and her smile, it melts him. She was so beautiful…. _Enough! Enough now Chuck! _He tried to stop himself to think of things further.

Sarah went straight to the kitchen to bring her chocolate soufflé, but she can't help notice how handsome Chuck looked in his salmon polo shirt that matches his chocolate eyes and his smile, it made her knees go weak… _Enough now Walker! Stay in the game… _Like Chuck, she stopped herself thinking further.

"Saraaaaaah!" Serena and Ellie said in unison, in different tones but both with excitement.

"Hi Ellie! Hi Serena! I brought some soufflé." Sarah smiled as she greeted the two ladies.

"Oh, put it on the table and please help us in preparing the salad." Serena politely ordered.

Everything went smoothly, though it was awkward for Sarah and Chuck. They did have a great time with dinner. They all shared some laughs and they enjoyed their dinner and dessert. Serena suggested that they should watch a movie, but Ellie and Awesome had to go for they have really early shifts the next day. Sarah was supposed to go, but Serena insisted her to stay since Chase loved playing with her.

While Sarah was playing with Chase in the living room, she can't help but notice Serena and Chuck in the kitchen while washing the dishes. Chuck was beside Serena and they were smirking at each other.

Chuck missed washing the dishes with Serena. They were like kids. They were trying to grab the sponge from each other, trying to piss the other. Then they started throwing the bubbles to each other's faces. They were squirming and laughing so hard that they didn't notice that there's someone else in the room.

Sarah was starting to lose control of her emotions. She's starting to feel the rushing of blood in her veins. Her heart is beating really fast that it felt like it was going jump out and fall apart. She is starting to feel heat somewhere in her eyes. _No. Don't. You can do this. _Sarah tried to get hold of herself; she looked away and tried to focus her attention to the child in front of her.

Serena and Chuck stopped messing around when they heard their son cry.

"Uh… I think he's sleepy and tired now… I'll put him to bed." Sarah said to the couple.

Serena whispered something to Chuck. Seeing them so close, almost kissing. Sarah turned her back and focused to the crying child. She knows she'll be breaking down if this continues.

"Oh, no, no. I better do that." Chuck volunteered himself.

"It's okay. I think –" Sarah was trying to insist on putting the child to bed so she can divert her thoughts away from the happy couple. But before she had finish, Chuck had grabbed the kid and brought him in his room.

"Let him bond with his son. We too have some bonding to do." Serena gave a huge smile to Sarah.

"Oh. Okay." Sarah gulped. Her emotions are still not stable and she doesn't know if she can still hold on and not break down. She couldn't stop the pain she is feeling. "But, I have to go."

"Wait. I know. I just have to tell you something first." Serena paused asking for Sarah's permission to continue. Sarah nodded in respond. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of my family and I meant it when I said you are part of this family… But I wanted to ask one last favor, please don't stop taking care of them. They need you. I need you to take care of them. I –"

"STOP!" Sarah shouted. She's confused but at the same time she had enough. She cannot take the pain inside her. "I'm sorry Serena but I can't take this anymore. It's not about you guys. You've been good to me. It's just…. I'm sorry." She ran away trying to hide her tears.

Chuck was alarmed when he heard Sarah shout. He went out to see what's happening, but all he saw was a running Sarah and Serena in tears. When he asked Serena, she said nothing. So he handed over their son to her and ran after Sarah. She was about to hop in her Porsche when he grabbed her hand.

"Sarah! What the hell is that all about?" He was starting to be furious but his anger held back when he saw her crying. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. This is nothing."

"What the hell Sarah! Here you again. You tell me there's nothing wrong, like we're good, but you always end up leaving!" And in an instant he exploded.

"There's nothing wrong." She answered monotonously.

"Sarah, how can I fix things if you won't tell me the problem?" He was getting sick of this. He needed answers.

"Chuck, you can't fix all things! And believe me; you don't want to know my problem." She walked past Chuck and opened the door of her Porsche, but Chuck blocked her again.

"I'm getting sick of this! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Do you really want to know? Fine then! I am the problem Chuck. I get hurt even though I am not supposed to hurt. I am feeling things that I am not supposed to feel. I just wish I can stop my heart from feeling the pain. I wish I could just tell you that I am happy for you. For your family. But I couldn't. I couldn't because until now I am still hoping that you'd say you'll still pick me. That you're still _my_ Chuck and I am _your _Sarah."

"I love Serena. I have a family now." He started crying too. He badly wants to tell her he's still _in love _with her. But he can't. He has responsibilities now.

"I know.." Those were the only words she managed to say.

"She loved me even though I was messed up. I tried to be a hero for you, but you just ignored my love for you…"

"That's not true, Chuck!" She tried defending her actions, but all she could not come up of proper explanation for her actions so all she could say was.. "I just had to choose…" She was about to say more, but he had interrupted her.

"And you chose to break my heart..."

More tears started flowing in his eyes as he turned and walked away. He knew she had better explanation, but he needed to stop this conversation. He can't do this anymore. He wanted her to kiss her, but it's not right. What he's feeling is just wrong…

Sarah went inside her car and drove to her hotel. When she had parked her car, she placed her head on the steering wheel and she started to cry harder. He was right. She did choose to break his heart… It was the most painful mistake that she had done…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Disclamer: The confrontation is actually the core of my story. I sorta got the idea in some movie called "one more chance". :) I do not own the movie and Chuck.


	10. Revelations and Requests

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :)_

**Chapter 10**

Chuck was walking towards their apartment when he decided to stop at the fountain. He felt his legs went weak after his confrontation with Sarah. He sat down at his favorite spot and he tried to contemplate on what just had happened. He knew he made the right decision to turn her down before she could say anything to make things right. Because what he is feeling is wrong in the first place. But it pains him that he had to hurt Sarah in the process in order to make her leave. She didn't deserve to get hurt even though she has hurt him too. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a door opened. It was Serena. He wiped his tears away. He knows she shouldn't see him like this.

She approached her husband and sat beside him. She placed her head on his shoulder and she wrapped her hands around his belly. They sat in silence for a while.

"Chuck…" Serena said breaking the silence. She knew it was time for him to know the truth.

"Yeah?" he replied.

She removed her hands from him and faced him and said "We need to talk."

"What about?" He smiled and tried to sound calm but he is freaking out. His hands were starting to sweat, he wasn't sure if he was ready for another confrontation.

"Chuck, I am dying soon." She paused and looked at Chuck's reaction and she could see his jaw dropped in confusion.

"Is this a joke? Coz if it is then it's a bad joke. And besides you can't fool me because the doctor said –"

"Chuck please stop. Let me finish talking." Serena interrupted her husband. "I lied and I let the doctors lie to you. My cancer's worse and I am going to die soon. I'm sorry."

"What? You lied to me? How can you do this? I trusted you! You're just like her!" He was furious. He felt betrayed. _Why do the people I love keep on lying to me? I can't take this anymore._ He stood up and ready to walk away but she stopped him.

"You lied to me too, you know."

Chuck froze. _She knows._ "What?" He tried to act innocent but she knows him too well.

"Chuck, I know who Sarah really is. She is your ex. And I know you still love her and I can see that she loves you too." Serena explained. It hurts her to know that Chuck and Sarah are in love with each other, but it made her feel happy. Sarah had the perfect timing. She knew she was going to die soon, and she didn't want to make Chuck feel bad and mope like what happened three years ago. And she knew, Sarah was perfect for him to move on and get on with his life.

"Ho-how?" He was shocked. He knew Serena was planning to do something when she asked Sarah to stay weeks ago, but he didn't expect that she knows who she really was in his life.

"It was on how you looked each other. You were in love." She smiled, but the smile was painful.

"Serena, I love you. I love you and Chase. You don't have to doubt that. And Sarah was just someone in my past. You don't have to fake dying, I have already made my choice and I chose you." He smiled trying to hold back the tears. He convinced himself that Serena's not dying.

"No Chuck, I'm telling you the truth. I am dying soon. I know you love me. That's why it was hard for me to be honest. I don't want to worry much and I don't want you to pity me." She started to cry.

"But I am your husband. We swore to be together in sickness and in health. It's my responsibility to take care of you. To be there for you whenever." He felt pain. He just didn't know if it's because he was betrayed or because his wife is dying. _Why do they keep on leaving me?_

"I know and I am thankful that you never left my side. But I'm telling you this because you need to move on, to go on with your life. You have to live your life with our son. You have to be strong."

"I don't know." He looked down. He wasn't sure if he can still be strong. He was broken.

"Promise me, you'll move on. Promise me that you'll take the job from the software company in New York. Promise me you'll be happy with Sarah. Promise me."

"I can't." He sighed heavily.

"No Chuck. You have to. Please Chuck. Promise me. I won't forgive myself for letting you marry me if I'm going to see you as messed up as three years ago. I was supposed to make things better and not mess you up even more. Please." She pleaded.

He didn't answer. They were silent for a long time. But he knew she was right. He needed to be strong. He has a son to raise. Things are different now. He was not a boy who had his heart broken anymore. He was a changed man.

"Okay. I promise that I will do my best to be not as mess up as three years ago… But I don't know if I can be with Sarah again." He sighed. He wasn't sure if things could back. He was broken and he didn't want Sarah to be with a broken man. He wanted her to be happy.

She wrapped her hands around him and hugged him tight. It was painful to let him go. She loved him very much, but she needs to do this. "Believe me you can…"

He hugged her back and they stayed in that position very long. They both cried. It was like saying goodbye even though they'll be seeing each other everyday for the next few years… or months… or weeks… or days. He knew things would be uncertain between them, but he was thankful for her. She had given him great love. She was thankful too for he has been a wonderful husband even for a short while. She wouldn't ask for anything more.

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Kissing the Tears Away

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :) _

_Sorry for the late update. Been busy…and sorry I'm not really good writing the passion part._

**Chapter 11**

It has been three months after the confrontations and 6 weeks after Serena's death. Chuck has been more broken than ever. He spent most of his time in front of the television with his cheese balls. Ellie and Devon were too nice to take care of Chase while Chuck is in his state of depression. Although from time to time, Morgan and Ellie try to convince Chuck to move on with his life. But Chuck has been really stubborn, they can't blame him though. He has gone through a lot lately.

Chuck is in usual spot tonight, in front of the TV with his cheese balls. He decided to drink scotch tonight, thinking that things might be better. While in the middle of his drunken haze, he heard a knock on his door. He didn't answer knowing that it might be Ellie or Morgan, and besides, his door is unlocked. After a few minutes, he heard his door open.

"Chuck.." called the voice.

_Sarah? _No that can't be… It's just him hallucinating.

She approached the man in the couch. _God, he's so messed up. _She thought to herself. It has been three months after he pushed her away. She wasn't really sure if it's a good idea to be here…

"Hey, Chuck.." she called again. Now she's in front of him. She lifted his face. He was stoned.

"Sarah? Is that really you or am I just hallucinating?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me..." she sighed then continued "I saw Ellie this morning at the mall. She told me what happened." She paused and took a deep breath "I'm sorry…" Tears started to form in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it's because she's sorry for seeing Chuck miserable or it's because she's sorry for leaving Chuck again when he needed her or it's because she left three years ago.

Chuck just stared at her. He wasn't sure what he should say. He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't really expect her to be back. He already thought that his life's over. The two women that he has loved have left him. He was broken. He was starting to feel numb for being in too much pain he felt for the last six weeks. And again, here she is, the love of his life, sitting in front of him saying sorry.

When Chuck didn't respond, she started to cry. All the pain started to flow in her blood, thinking that he won't be able to forgive her now. "I'm sorry Chuck. I'm sorry…" She kept on repeating those words. She's starting to break down.

Chuck was stunned with what happened. She broke down. Isn't he the one who was supposed to break down? He thinks he still loves her, but with all the hurt he felt, he wasn't sure if he can still love her. He decided that he only felt pity. He can't stand seeing her cry, so he hugged her. She cried harder when he hugged her. He just wanted to make her stop. He lifted her face, and tried to kiss those tears away.

She was shocked with his sudden action. He kissed her cheeks, then her chin and now her lips. She stopped crying and they stared each other for a moment. She can't figure out what his eyes are saying. His face was blank, but she gave it a try anyway. She kissed him. This time with passion, it's not just a simple peck, but a kiss with love and passion.

He responded, but he gave less passion, and no love. It was a kiss of hunger and longing for someone. He wasn't sure if what they're doing is right. But he needed this to forget the bad things that happened. So their kiss deepened and they ended up in bed.

Chuck looked at the woman lying in his arm. She's sleeping like an angel. He smiled knowing that after everything that happened for the last five years, finally, she's here. Then, it hit him. _What happens next?_ He asked himself. He slowly removed his hand under her head trying to not wake her up. He went for a shower. He needed to start think things over. He wasn't sure anything right now.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Sorting Things Out

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :) _

**Chapter 12**

Chuck placed the note he has written a couple of minutes ago beside Sarah, so she'll notice it right away. He went for a drive then he texted the two people he trusts that could help him clear his mind. He parked the Nerd Herder in front of the café where Serena used to work, and there he met up with Morgan and Ellie. They were seated beside each other in the table beside the door.

"Hey what's up little brother?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, Chuck, what's up?" Morgan questioned with concerned. It is unusual that Chuck wants to meet up with Ellie and Morgan at the same time.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." He greeted her sister and his best friend as he sits down in front of them. "Uhh, I'll go straight to the point, I am really confused right now, and I need your help... I know, I've been really out of my system lately, I've been a real mess for the last few weeks…"

"Chuck, you're rambling." Ellie noticed.

"Oh, yeah, I slept with Sarah last night." He finally said it. He was unsure on how Ellie and Morgan would react. To his surprise they weren't mad. They were actually grinning at him.

"That's great Chuck!" Morgan first spoke. "Finally, you guys are together!"

Ellie squirm in excitement. "I am so happy for you, for the both of you!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You guys are not mad or anything?" Chuck was confused and surprised by their reaction.

"Why are we going to be mad? We knew all along that you guys are right for each other. You are both in love. And we know Serena would be happy that you're actually moving forward." Ellie explained and Morgan just nodded.

"Oh.. okay.." Chuck looked down. He doesn't know what to feel. Should he be happy or should he be guilty?

Ellie and Morgan looked at each other when they noticed Chuck's reaction. They knew there was something wrong.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"It's just, I don't know what to feel. I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing and I'm not sure what happens next…" Chuck explained still looking down.

Ellie took a sip of her coffee and then started to talk. "We know you've been through a lot, and we understand that you're confused because your wife just died 6 weeks ago, but Chuck, you deserve to be happy."

"I don't know. I'm not sure how to be happy again." Chuck replied.

"Buddy, don't you love Sarah anymore?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, I love Sarah. It's just, I'm not sure if my love for her is enough. I've been broken, and I'm not sure if I can still be fixed. I want the best for her, I'm not sure if I can love her the way I did three years ago, and I don't want her to see me like this. Broken. Hurt. I love her too much that I don't want her to see me messed up." Chuck answered and tears started to fall on his cheeks. He loved Sarah, but he was too broken to love her.

Ellie stood up and went beside Chuck to hug him. She patted the back of his brother then she started comforting him. "Hey, hey, don't cry little bro. It's going to be alright. I've talked to Sarah, and I know that she loves you for who you are no matter what you've been through… "

"Ellie's right buddy, plus, you're a smart guy, you'll learn how to fix yourself, so that you, Sarah and Chase could be a happy family."

Chuck pulled himself away from Ellie and looked at his best friend and sister. "What if I can't fix myself?" he asked.

"Chuck, look at me…" Ellie commanded his brother and he followed. "People break their hearts, but it is meant to be fixed, because each one of us has the right to love over and over again until our last breath, especially when you find the one.." She paused and then continued.. "Sarah is special. I know it. You know it. If she's the one, then you don't stop. You don't quit. You are a Bartowski, Chuck, Start acting like one!" She said with conviction.

Chuck flashed a small smile to his sister "Thanks. But I don't know how."

"Buddy, like I said, you're a smart guy plus like Ellie just said, you're a Bartowski… you'll figure things out." Morgan tapped Chuck's shoulder and smiled.

They stayed there and waited for Chuck to sort things out. Morgan called the BuyMore to let Big Mike know that he and Chuck won't be coming to work, while Ellie called the hospital that she can't make it at her shift at noon. They needed to be there for Chuck. And after a few hours of thinking, eating different croissant and drinking a lot of coffee, he finally sorted things out. He talked to Ellie and Morgan about it, and they all agreed that it was a great idea. Now it was time for him to tell Sarah his decision..

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Disclaimer : I had to include Ellie's line from Chuck vs the American Hero in this chapter. I don't own Chuck. :)_


	13. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

**One More Chance**

_Three years after Sarah Walker left Chuck Bartowski, she returns to the man she loves; however does he still have feelings for her, especially now that he found a new love? Set after Season 2. (Given that Chuck did not upload Intersect 2.0)_

_This is my first fan fiction. So hope you don't mind the grammar and the spelling. Thanks._

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! :) _

**Chapter 13**

_Sarah,_

_I'm sorry. I need time alone to think about the things that happened. Feel free to use the facilities of my house. You may also get whatever from the refrigerator. Feel at home._

_ Love,_

_ Chuck_

…_.._

It's 4:30 in the morning and she's sitting by the bay where she and Chuck stayed after their first date. She was still holding on the note he gave her two days ago when he snuck out his house. He said he needed time alone, so she dressed up and went to her hotel room after she woke up. She too needed time to think. She never heard from Chuck the whole day except during the night when he called and asked her to meet him at the beach before sunrise, two days later. She started to sob when she realized that Chuck might not love her anymore.

Few minutes after she has settled and got her composure back, she heard footsteps approaching her. She didn't turn around feeling that the person approaching her is Chuck. She was right. He sat beside her and without saying a word they both stayed still and watched the beach. They stayed there in silence for about an hour. They've witnessed the sunrise and it was really beautiful. Not long after the sunrise, Sarah decided to break the silence.

"Talk to me, Chuck…" she said trying to bring back the memory of the first time they went there.

"I'm accepting the job offer of a software company in New York. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." He said monotonously, trying to hide the pain inside him. He now realizes why Sarah never said goodbye. It was really hard to say goodbye, especially when you love the person you are going to leave.

As if on cue, she started to burst in tears. She was unsure on how to respond to his revelation. It hurt her knowing that what happened nights ago might not mean anything to him. But with or without his revelation, there's one thing that is clear to her, and she decided to say it..."Chuck… I… I love you…" she had finally said it. She finally said those three words to him. She felt a relief knowing that she had been keeping those words to herself for years now.

He looked at her, and let his left hand held her right hand, while his right hand held her cheeks. She looked up, he gave her a small smile, and he decided to speak. "Sarah, I... as much I wanted to tell you how much I would love to ask you to be with me for real, I can't… " He paused trying to hold back the tears but eventually they started falling. "Everytime I feel how much I love you… I also feel the pain that I've went through… and I'm so sorry… I want you, I want us to be a family with my son, but I can't let you see me like this. I'm broken Sarah. I'm broken... I'm so sorry..." with that, he started to break down…

"What can I do? I'll do everything to make you feel better, to make you feel loved again.. I love you Chuck… Please, I'll do anything just don't leave me." Sarah pleads as tears continuously falls down.

"No Sarah, this is not about you. This is about me. I need to learn to stand up on my own. I need to pick up the pieces of my broken self and glue them together so that when I'm whole again, I can love with with all my heart... I can give myself to you… Without hesitation... Without being scared of being hurt again..." He paused to get some air and then continued… "Five years ago, you asked me to trust you… Today, I want you trust me. Please. Sarah Walker, trust me on this…"

He placed both his hands on her cheeks, looked into her eyes and moved closer to her. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She responded and the kiss started to deepen. He pulled back and looked at her. She nodded for confirmation that she trusts him. Then they hugged and continue sobbing. From the moment they broke free from each other's arms, a smile started to form on their faces. It was like their heart understood each other. They stood up, and held each other's arms…

"So, let's have some breakfast. What do you want to eat? I'm starving." Chuck asked and flashed his goofy grin. She responded with a huge grin, it was her smile exclusively for Chuck… They spent the rest of the day together, eating, talking, snuggling and strolling.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for those who are expecting Chuck and Sarah to be back together by now. Well, it's close enough.. :) Also, sorry for the really short chapter. There's three more chapters.. I don't own Chuck.. _


	14. Finally Chuck's POV

**One More Chance**

_Sorry for the really late update… I was too overwhelmed by the Holidays. Here's the final two chapter of my short story. Thank you for reading._

**Chapter 14**

_It has been three years… I never thought I'll be back at this town again. I thought after I left this place, I have learned to move on, but I was wrong. It was not until a year ago when I thought I lost her again when I realized that no money or career will be able to replace Sarah Walker in my life._

_For the last three years, I have been working my ass off to build up a name in the Software Industry. I accepted the software developer position at Rye Industries in New York. I actually did a great job. In three months, I was promoted as the team leader. Being the team leader was a tough job, I spent most of my time at work. Good thing I had enough salary to pay for a nanny for my son, and Ellie and Morgan were understanding enough for me not spending time with them. I focused most of my time working and it actually paid off. Six months after, I was the head of the Software Gaming Department of the company. _

_As the Department Head, I got lesser job to do, although I had to travel a lot. The experience was awesome. All expenses were paid by the company and I get to bring with me my son and his nanny. I got to spend more time with my son, and the job was awesome too. I get to pitch in my ideas in the company. I am also paid well that I got to buy a condominium unit in New York. _

_A year later, the company opened up a branch in Los Angeles. I was not fortunate enough to be included on the employees who got transferred there, but I was promoted to Vice President for Software Planning and Development. Believe or not, I got 5% shares of stocks of the company which is worth 10 million dollars and I get to earn around 500 thousand dollars a month. That is just WHOA! _

_Just when I thought that I can finally start living as Mr. Carmicheal, I realized that there was something missing in my life. Sarah Walker. I tried calling her but I wasn't able to reach her. I tried asking Ellie, but she did not give me a definite answer. I tried to find her with all the available resources of Rye Industries, but there was no sign of Sarah Walker. Well, not until a week ago. _

_I came across a file of Samantha Lisa Robinson who was applying for a Marketing Position in the Los Angeles Branch. When I reviewed it, I saw no other than the Miss Sarah Walker. I wasted no time and asked Jim Rye, the President of Rye Industries, to transfer me to the Los Angeles Branch. And just yesterday, all papers were successfully arranged that I am currently the Head of the Rye Industries LA. _

_So here I am, sitting at my office, enjoying my first day in LA, waiting for the next interviewee for the Marketing Position. Waiting for Sarah Walker to enter back in my life._

"Sir, Miss Robinson has arrived. Should I let her in?" _called Anne, my secretary._

"Yes please. Thank you Miss Smith." _I responded_.

_There she was, entering my door gracefully. Everything seemed like in slow motion. She was gorgeous in her purple sleeveless blouse and black skirt. Her hair is perfect up in bun. And her eyes, I can't help but be hypnotized at her stare. Nobody dared to break the silence and connection between those stare. Nobody until a cry of a 2 year old toddler came running to Sarah. Wait, what? _

"Mommyyyyy…" _cried the two year old. Oh no. Sarah's a mom? _

"Mommy? Sarah?" _I finally blurted out. This is insane!_

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Finally Sarah's POV

**One More Chance**

_Here's the final chapter.. Thank you all for being part of my first, and hopefully not the last Chuck fanfic. :) Hope you enjoy the ending.. Just tell me what you think. Thanks again!_

**Chapter 14**

_It has been three years. I never thought he'll be back in town again. I thought after he left this place, I will never see him again. But here he is standing in front of me, staring at me. He looked perfect in his grey suit and purple silk tie. I started to be hypnotized his stare when suddenly I heard a cry._

"Mommyyyyy…" _cried the two year old little girl running towards me. Oh, I should not have brought her with me if I only knew Chuck's the one who's going to interview me. I hope I could explain myself well. _

"Mommy? Sarah?" _He blurted out. Oh God. Please help me explain._

_I bent my knees just enough so my little girl can see my face. I placed my arms around her and gave her a hug. Then I whispered _"Cassy, baby, don't cry. Mommy's just here."

_I carried her and turned to Chuck and I said. _"I'm really sorry for this, but can I put her to sleep first before we can talk?"

_He nodded and so I sat down at the couch at his office. I placed her head at my chest, and tried to put her to sleep by cradling her at my arms and singing her a lullaby. After 30 minutes or so, she finally fell asleep. I lay her down the sofa, careful enough to not wake her up. I stood up and went to Chuck who was waiting in his chair. He was staring outside his window, preoccupied with some thoughts. I was scared to break the silence, but then I knew I had to explain. So here goes nothing.._

"Hey.." _He turned to me and gave me a blank stare. I can't read his mind, so I just went on. _"I know you have a lot of questions. So let me tell you what happened to me for the past three years…"

_I paused for a while waiting for him to respond, but he said nothing and just continued his blank stare. I felt more scared, but I decided to continue to tell my tale. _

"After you left, I decided to start my life again. I tried to be normal again so I started to use my real name again – Samantha Lisa Robinson. I worked at the Phase Three Marketing and I surprisingly did well. I thought everything would be just normal, not until I started to feel sick. I started to feel nauseous and I keep on throwing up. I tried contacting Ellie, so she can get me checked up. I thought I was sick, but then she gave me a wonderful news instead. That I was three months pregnant." _I paused once more waiting for his reaction. But I got nothing. _

"I asked everyone to not tell you yet because I wanted to be the one to break the news. I quit my job at Phase Three, and Ellie took care of me for the next 6 months. Three months after I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Cassandra Serena, or Cassy, I decided to tell you, so I went to New York with her to find you. Unfortunately, you were always out of town. I went back to Burbank, I thought maybe destiny's speaking that we're not meant to be together. So I used my savings to buy a house somewhere near the Eco Park so that Ellie, Devon, Mary, Stephen and Morgan could visit us.. For two years, I took care of her and I waited for your return. But you never came back.." _A tear escaped my eye. I tried to breathe deep, to avoid the other tears from coming._

"She-'s my daugh-ter?" _He finally spoke. His voice was croaking. I can't blame him. I was stupid._

"Yes. I'm. I'm. I'm sorry. I know I'm stupid for not telling you. But I was scared. That maybe if I tell you the truth that you'll return and leave your job. I don't want to ruin your dreams. Look at you now… You're successful -" _I never got to continue because he kissed me. It was short but full of passion. God I missed this! He pulled away, and walked towards our daughter. _

"She's beautiful." _He turned to me and flashed his Chuck Bartowski grin. I returned the favor by giving him the smile that's reserved only for him. He walked back towards me, and when he was too near me, he started to talk again._

"I love you Sarah. You are my dream. No money or career can be compared to a life with you in it. You brought out the best and the worst in me. And now, we're blessed with a -" _Damn! He's rambling again. This has to stop now!_

"I love you too Chuck Bartowski but you're way talking too much. Shut up and kiss me.." _His lips crashed into mine. We kissed for I don't know how long. _

_Finally, after six long years, destiny has given us one more chance…and I shall not put it into waste. This time, Charles Irving Bartowski and I will be together. I will show and tell him how much I love him. No more secret, spies, or protocol, just Chuck and Sarah/Sam. Together with Chase and Cassy, we__ will be a family. _

_**The End.. :)**_


End file.
